Uncovering the Past
by loves to dream
Summary: The ring had a different history, a history in which two elves are connected closely. Now the bond that was broken must be renew, history must be revised, when will they discover? Legolas/OC, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Hi Everyone! This is my first fic..so please...be nice..of course I welcome constructed criticisms, ideas and suggestions. This will be a story centered on my fav elf =) along with OC, NOT MARY SUE. Hope you will like it. Here goes. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chapter One, He will return  
  
:: He will return..He will return..::  
  
Voices. Nothing but voices and dark images in her head.  
  
There were people, people standing next to each other, shivering with fear and turmoil. Something was there, something was there keeping them from moving, keeping them from escaping. Thunder and lightning can been seen and heard, it roared loudly against the sky as if trying to mask the screaming of terror from the many women and children. Darkness had embodied them, nothing but black clouds and shadows in the land, the mountains whispers of a nameless fear.  
  
A nameless fear no more.  
  
There he was, there was the thing that kept them from running. A creature, once man as the legend tells, but no more. Covered in a cloak, one close can see the glistening fangs, covered with blood shining brightly showing its eyes. Is it eyes?  
  
A sudden yelp had broken the silence in the halls. A man, had fell, from those many that were standing there. No longer is he stoned, but he will lay unmoving forever. The others gasped, the man that had fell slowly dissolved into dust, and the dust twirled like the wind and into the hood that covered the face.  
  
The hooded creature stood up, tall and mighty he was now, he took off his hood and looked straight into the eyes of the fearful men. Awful screams of terror can be heard, all the faces of the men screwed up, none had heard what the creature had said, for they all one by one dissolved into dust.  
  
Horses. Horses can be heard. Their hoofs thumping boldly against the dusty ground, each carrying their masters. An army has come, two were in the lead, charging into the hallways where innocent blood had been spilled. Both had leaped from their steeds and were standing right in front of the creature.  
  
" You have gone much too far, Mortias!" The taller warrior yelled, unsheathing his long sword which appeared to be elven made. The blade had elvish inscriptions engraved upon it and a little hole on the hilt which seems to be made for something to be attached to it, but whatever it was, it was lost. The shorter warrior had also took out his sword, the same style only a bit smaller and leaner.  
  
" So many innocents you have kill this night, I swear by the Valar I will destroy you! " He snared, anger upon his face, quickly he charged towards the creature and was about to send blade into his chest when another appear out of no where and found its way into the warriors heart.  
  
Pain ripped inside him, he cried with agony as he fell down the steps and onto the cold stone floor unmoving. Blood can be seen spreading across his chest, soaking into the clothing.  
  
" NO! " The taller warrior screamed as he dashed as fast as he could, gently he lifted the warriors head up, and took of his helmet. Long brown hair flowed down his arms, a pair of gray eyes gazed up upon him with pain, under the hair unveiled pointed ears.  
  
He was an elf, and he was a she-elf.  
  
" Melamin."  
  
She choked as blood seethed out her lips, her face was paled and the light within her was fading. The warrior could sense this clearly, he looked deep into her eyes, no longer is there light but pain and agony. He clung onto her tightly, he didn't want to let her go.  
  
" Idril.." He choked out.  
  
She lift her hand and placed her fingers on his lips. " Hush.do not speak Melamin..for my time here is ending." He shook his head stubbornly, she smiled and said, " but yours is not. you must carry on what we have came here for."  
  
" I cannot go through this without you."  
  
Idril looked up into his clear blue eyes, clouded by tears threatening to spill.  
  
" But you will never be alone.." She placed her hands on his heart, " I will always..be here.with you." The last of her life left her lips, she relaxed in the stronghold of her love's arms, and passed on into the Halls of Mandos.  
  
A growling sound suddenly made itself to be heard, Mortias, recovering from the sudden attack upon himself, drawn another sword and pointed it towards the Warrior holding the lifeless body. All the warriors were stoned by the power of the monster, none can move no matter how much they want to help their leader, one had fallen, and yet they have no power to save the other.  
  
The Warrior remained unmoving, as if oblivious to what was behind him.  
  
" An ELF!" he snared. " How dare you cross my lands, if it were not for you foul beings, I would not be like this!"  
  
" And if it were not for you, Idril would not be dead. " A cold voice returned. " This is for all the innocents you killed!" Quicker then the blink of an eye, he turned and stabbed the Mortias in the middle, it screeched and made a horrific sound, causing all the cover their ears. But it did not seem to affect the Warrior, tightly he kept the blade inside Mortias body, with his other hand he grabbed the blade that killed his soul, he said coldy, " And this, is for killing me" He send the dagger into Mortias heart, blood splattered all over his armor but he didn't care less, the creature was dying, he was destroying it. He was ending the life that destroyed Idril's.  
  
Agony filled the creature, the pain was unbearing, but he still had strength to do one last thing. Beneath the hood, there was another weapon, a deadly weapon, something that no one suspected. He pushed the Warrior away from him savagely, sending him flying across the room.  
  
He grinned and snared at those around him, he knew he was dying, he knew this was the end.  
  
" This may be the end of me, but not for my master!!" he screeched and exploded. It was a very nasty sight, for all his remained flew all directions, but before it landed on the floor, it sizzled into dust. Where he was standing, lay a golden ring.  
  
Catherine woke up with a start. She was breathing hard, cold sweat filled her body and her hands were clammy.  
  
" What on earth.."  
  
For the past week, she had been having the same dream over and over again, at first, she didn't really think about it, she was always getting weird dreams. But this time, it was different. It was so vivid, so clear to her, it was as if she had really been there. She had an odd feeling like she was having a Déjà vu.  
  
" Oh lord Cat wake up, I think you've been watching way too much movies lately. " She murmured to herself. Trying to go back to sleep but unsuccessfully she glanced at her clock. It read 5:00AM.  
  
" Agh..might was well get up.." School doesn't start in another two hours. She got up anyway and went on the treadmill for about half an hour or so. Catherine was on the school basketball team and had to keep fit all the time. She wasn't very tall, roughly 5'4, but had good proportions and good posture, so it made her seem taller. By the time she had showered and dressed, it was six forty.  
  
" Cat! Time to go!" Her mom called.  
  
" Coming.." She replied, tossing her things into her backpack she pranced down the stairs and was off to school, forgetting completely of the dream.  
  
  
  
Ok Folks! That was the first chapter, I have no idea how it is so please, read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Dreams

Ok, here is the second Chapter. Thanks Frodo for telling me that. To tell you the truth I've only been to America for about two years so my essay writing isn't strong, please remind me of anything that is wrong in the story. Thanks!  
  
Well..here we goo.  
  
Chapter Two, Dreams  
  
" As you remove the X through the equation you will find yourself getting the Y and N alone.."  
  
What class can bore one more then math? Catherine sat in her chair, hands propped up against her chin to prevent herself from slamming towards her desk which seems to be very welcoming. That is when she remembered the dream that had been hunting her for the past week. Now thinking about it, it seems to be so clear, so.vivid. Unlike her other dreams, this one seems to make so much sense, like she understood what was going on...  
  
She glanced at her sheet of equations. All those formulas and numbers are driving her insane. How much she wishes that one day, she could leave all this misery. Not that she is doing very bad in school, its just she never felt like she really fit in. Algebra II, had nothing to do on what she wanted to do in the future, AP Bio, taking that just for the credit, there was almost no meaning in going to school, to her, there isn't. She let out a small sigh, drawing her attention back to the board, all her other friends seems to be doing so much better then she is, and recently..they seem to be a bit more distant.  
  
" Maybe I'm just being paranoid." she thought. Finally, the bell struck. Everyone shot out of their seats and rushed out of the door. Including Catherine, grabbing her book she raced out the door. The morning air blew gently against her face, it was chilly, but not unbearable.  
  
Putting her hands into her sweater pocket she walked along the sidewalk heading towards her next class. She liked that walk, it always clears her mind a bit, since her next class is just as boring she felt the walk was necessary.  
  
~ Isilwen~  
  
Catherine jerked her head around. There was no one behind her, all the other students were in front.  
  
" Why did I respond to that?" she thought to herself, it wasn't something recognizable, nor is it familiar.  
  
~ Isilwen~  
  
There it was again. The voice. Catherine glanced around, the voice was deep yet carried a slight gentleness. " Should be a female.." She thought again. Then, that's when she realized what she was doing and shook herself out. " DUDE! Cat snap out of it girl.you are NOT hearing things..just the wind..." The bell rung, she got into class just in time, " Just the wind."  
  
Class came and went, she walked absent minded towards the usual classroom her friends and herself hung out in. It was her coach's room, and usually he lets them stay in there for lunch.  
  
No one was there yet, the teacher's desk was empty.  
  
" Probably went to warm his lunch.." She thought, dropping her bag on the floor she rested her head on a desk. Drowsiness overcame her quickly. It was a long night.  
  
The moonlight shone brilliantly up the sky, putting the stars besides her in shame. The night was still young, the path of the moonlight followed two slender figures into the dark.  
  
" Where are you taking me?!" a young elf maiden giggled as a taller elf covered her eyes.  
  
" You will see." Was all he said, grinning to himself.  
  
They took a few more steps and finally, they stopped. But the male elf still did not release her eyes.  
  
" What is this, I cannot wait any longer." She said with eagerness, smiling under his hands she wriggled to be free.  
  
The male chuckled slightly and replied, " Oh all right you impatient little thing, I shall release you now." Slowly he uncovered her eyes, and the sight he saw before him, will never leave his mind.  
  
" By the Valar.." the elf maiden whispered, " This is beautiful."  
  
It was a small stream inside the forest of the last Homely Home, the water was pouring down from a small waterfall and the sound of its flowing was like music, singing ever so slightly to them. The pale moon light made the stream seem ever more magical for it glistened like diamonds were in every edge of the bottom bed. Right by the side, there lay a single flower, like the stream it glowed warmly.  
  
" Oh.." the elf maiden bend down to pick it up, inside the flower there was a small necklace, a pendent that shows an Elf warrior holding onto what seems to be the moon, and the moon was what caused the flower to glow.  
  
Speechless was what become the maiden. She stood there motionless, gazing upon the gift in her palm. Suddenly slender fingers took them from her hand and placed them on her neck. He fastened the chain and took a good look at it.  
  
" Perfect." He murmured.  
  
" What is perfect? " She asked.  
  
" The necklace was made for you, for you are the only one who looks so fair with it." He replied, pushing a lock of hair behind her pointed ears. He lifted her chin up and was met by a pair of light gray eyes, " You are so beautiful." He simply said, as his eyes took her in.  
  
She blushed by his comment, " I am no so fair as you might say."  
  
He shook his head and said, " No..you are wrong.to me,' as he pulled her closer to him, " To me, you are the most fairest of all beings that roam this middle earth." Slowly he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers...he released her for a moment.  
  
" I love you, Isilwen." " Cat? CAT!"  
  
Catherine jerked awake and shot out her seat. " WHAT?"  
  
The image of the two elves were gone, what she sees now is her best friend Ellie, standing besides her desk along with Annie, another buddy.  
  
" We thought you died right there dude." Ellie said with a huge grin, " Wacha doing man dreaming about some hot guy? We called you like freakin three times and there was no reply."  
  
" Sorry...I guess I dozed off." Cat yawmed, " Been studying a bit too much."  
  
Ellie smirked, " Yeah, RIGHT. I believe you, I'm gonna go get some food, you want any?"  
  
" No thanks, " Cat declined, " I'm good."  
  
So Ellie left with Annie to buy lunch, which was something that Cat had hoped for. She tried to take in everything that she just dreamed. Who were they? The man..and the woman.were they human? They seem so much to be like elves.only..  
  
" Isilwen?" she murmured, " where did I hear that before.."  
  
Then a thought shot into her mind like a gunfire.  
  
The Voice. The voice she heard earlier in the morning, wasn't that what she heard? Isilwen was uncommon, there was no way she could mistaken that name. But..why? And like her dream of the battle, it seems to be so clear once again.like..like.  
  
" Like I was there.." Cat thought aloud.  
  
" Where?"  
  
Cat jumped, it was Daniel, a good friend of hers was behind her, looking at her with a look.  
  
" WHY, are you looking at me like that?" She demanded, although she was pretty clear why.  
  
Daniel gave her another look and replied, " Well, I'm not the one talking to herself you know."  
  
" Agh.."  
  
Daniel looked at her and smiled, " okok I won't bother you, go back to your daydreaming."  
  
" Very funny."  
  
He sat back and started to do his homework, but glanced up again. Cat was taking out her lunch and had began making a conversation with the coach, who had came back. He sighed, everyone knew that he liked her, she was the only one that failed to notice, not that he wants her to know or anything. She seems to be so different from other girls, always happy and optimistic, and to say she is pretty too. He gazed at the way she laughed and talked, to him, she was perfect.  
  
The bell rung and broke his thoughts. Everyone rushed to their classes, reluctantly he gathered up his things, made sure he said bye to Cat, and left.  
  
It was the last class of the day, Drama was something Cat looked forward everyday. It was the only class she enjoyed being in. The first project they did she caused such a commotion everyone admired her skills in acting. Something that she never thought she had. Her only class in which she could face without having negative thoughts.  
  
Mr. Pete, the teacher was going on and on about some director he admired. The whole class had sunk into a shadow, this wasn't one of those fun days.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with today." she thought..doodling in her notebook. Her mind, drifted back to the dream. She didn't have the proper time to think it through during lunch.  
  
A flower, there was.glowing.inside there was a pendant, a pendant of a elven warrior holding onto a moon. She let out a small gasp, then realizing where she was, she glanced at her side. Luckily, no one noticed.  
  
Cat reached into her shirt and pulled out something. A necklace, something that she had always worn ever since she could remember. It was a pendent that showed an elven maiden holding onto a leaf, thought it was slightly different, it resembles the one in her dream greatly.  
  
~ Isilwen...Isilwen...~  
  
That voice! There is was again!  
  
Cat looked around, knowing that no one said that in class, she finally raised her hand and asked to be excused to the restroom.  
  
Once she was out of the door, she let out a breath that she didn't notice herself taking. " I am going insane." That was the first thing that came into her mind. Slowly she walked towards the restroom, looking around here and there, as if seeing if anyone was following her.  
  
She walked into a stall and sat there. A clear mind is what she needed now and she is determined to have it. Five minutes went by she was still pretty clouded, " Oh well..better then nothing.." She thought, and was about to unlock the door when she heard voices. It was inaudible, but there was definitely something out there. Surprised she opened the door slowly.  
  
" Hello?" She called out. There was no one. She opened the door fully and stepped out. There was indeed no one.  
  
" Weird".  
  
Just as she was about to return to class, something caught her eye. It was one of the stalls, the door was closed and there was light shining through it.  
  
" What the hell?" she said, edging closer to the door, with a bit fear she unlocked the lock. The door flung open hard and slammed against the wall.  
  
" Shit!" Cat yelp, scrambling out of the way, that is when she saw that there wasn't any toilet in there. In fact, it looked like an entrance.to somewhere. But all she see is light and cloudlike things that she couldn't identify.  
  
" Ok.this is getting really spooky, I'm leaving." She tried to walk away from the door but as if it heard what she said, wind blew hard, sucking her in.  
  
" Holy Shit, HELP!" She screamed. " ANYONE OUT THERE HELP ME!"  
  
But no one came, she grabbed onto the ends of the other stall but it wasn't working well. The wind was too strong and she was getting closer by the second.  
  
" Oh my God!" Cat cried, then, she lost her grip and into the light she fell.  
  
There was nothing but light and what seems to be like sun rays shooting pass her. Endless this thing seems to be, but it doesn't matter, she didn't know what happened, for her consciousness was lost and the wind took her seemingly lifeless form down and down to the bottom. Cat landed on the ground with a slight thump. But never noticing this.  
  
Not now.  
  
  
  
Whew.its two in the morning..MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Please read and review.THANKS! 


	3. Awakening

Please read and review! Thanks...Hope everyone had a good x'mas!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The sun was shining behind the mountains shyly as the rays made its way towards the forest. It penetrated the dark green leaves of the old trees and onto a figure that was lying on the soft ground. Young birds flew upon the figure, knowing it is not hazardous yet did not have the courage to go near it, chirping softly as if attempt to wake up what lies beneath.  
  
" Agh.." A sound was finally heard, the birds startled and made its way to a branch. Though their sharp eyes never left the spot.  
  
Her eyes opened, the sun was far too bright she squirmed, it took a while for her to be used to it. Sore all over, she slowly sat up, and looked around.  
  
" Where the hell am I? " Cat asked aloud. It was unlike anything at home. The air was fresh and untainted, her surroundings were nothing but trees and grass. Trying to recollect her memory, she sat there, dazed.  
  
" I heard voices..excused to the restroom.there was a bunch of light, got sucked in."  
  
Many things were swirling in her mind at this moment. How can she be at one place for a minute and then another place in a swift second? This is just too much, quickly she stood up which send her head spinning.  
  
" Agh..head rush.." She murmured, before she recovered, there was a slight growl, which should not been made too far away. Panicking she pranced to the nearest tree and lay tightly against it.  
  
She waited.  
  
Then the growling sound became louder, this time joined with footsteps and what seems like to be.a conversation.  
  
" What can be worse then walking under the sun? It could kill us!" an unpleasant, if you would call it a voice, snared.  
  
" If we continue to stay at the wretched place with elves so near by you wouldn't even think about living!" Another just as unpleasant retorted angrily.  
  
Cat braved a little peek from her hiding place. And what she saw, was not something that she would forget in a day's time. Two of the most hideous creatures she had ever seen. The one who spoke first had bright red eyes and overgrown ears, very short and carried a small knife. The other seems to be a bit taller, with the same eyes and ears, both are in nasty greenish and brownish color mixed together, and with slime covered all over. Suddenly, an image of a warrior slaying one of those creatures appeared in her mind. She gasped, it was the same one from her dream.  
  
The taller creature suddenly halted and sniffed into the air greedily.  
  
" What is it, Gnash?"  
  
Gnash turned his ugly face towards him and said, " I smell..man flesh!"  
  
Cat's heart came to a stop, he knows she is here, he can smell her. What to do? What to do? Her heart racing like mad, cold sweat was forming on her forehead.  
  
" Man flesh! Where iss it?" The short one also started to sniff like mad.  
  
Gnash did not answer, he had out his bow and arrow and shot. It shot right through the tree trunk that Cat was behind, right on top of her head.  
  
" Get out! We know you are there.there is no where you can hide.or run.." Gnash snared.  
  
Cat leaped out behind the tree and started to sprint. She saw those creatures, short and heavy looking, they couldn't possible out run her, could they? She ran, the creatures following her.  
  
" Don't let it get away!" Gnash screamed, taking out another arrow.  
  
The shorter one went faster, it was behind Cat's heels. For some odd reason, her hand went to her belt, as if it held a weapon she could use, it was a odd feeling, yet, she felt like she had to do it, more like, she had done it before. Suddenly she noticed there was no road ahead of her, it was cut off. Then it occurred to her, it was a cliff. Ideas, thoughts were rushing through her head, it felt like trying to squeeze out the last answer for a math test during the final minutes, only that one seems be a bit more secure. There was a branch ahead, just a little higher then she was, if she could jump and pull herself onto it quickly, that monster would never have the chance on catching her.  
  
She looked behind her, he was getting close, too close, running as fast as her legs can carry her she reached out for the branch and pulled herself onto it like in the Olympic Gymnastics, she held onto her balance and watched the creature slowing down.  
  
" yeeeech.Where did she go?" He growled.  
  
" Up here."  
  
Before he could look up Cat swung down from the branch and gave the creature's head a full blow which send him flying over the cliff, screaming. Not wanting to wait till he falls to his death she turned and ran, right into Gnash.  
  
" Ouch!" she cried, as the force caused her to blow back on her back.  
  
" Heheh..what have we got here."  
  
Gnash looked evilly at his prey, who lay there helplessly, unarmed. He had lost his companion yes, but there is always a price for a prize. Suddenly Cat swung her right leg right into his own legs, which caused him to flip backwards, taking this time, she started to run again.  
  
" Filthy little elf, " he snared, notching an arrow on her back, watching her shadow running further and further away, he released.  
  
Cat instantly felt a force pushing her causing her to loose her balance, when she fell to the ground pain shot through her shoulder. She gasped and saw that the arrow had found its way through her shoulder, blood streamed down her shirt, head spinning she saw Gnash standing over her, the triumph smile on his face disgusted her.  
  
" Tsk tsk tsk.what have I told you? There is no where you can hide..or run..."  
  
Cat bit her lip, she was loosing her consciousness, there must be something else in the arrow, poison. " Keep awake.keep awake.." She murmured.  
  
Gnash laughed shrilly, " Keep awake? No you filthy elf, you will be awake no longer."  
  
" Elf?"  
  
He lift his knife and stabbed it towards her. Cat closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that Gnash was still there, arms wide with his knife ready to kill, but there was something different. The knife fell from his hands, his eyes rolled back and became rigid, and then, he fell, with an arrow prodding from his back.  
  
Confused, Cat tried to sit up, but couldn't. The pain was too great, and with the loss of blood, she can barely see clearly. She made out some people moving the body away and one single person leaned towards her, he was talking to her.  
  
" Mani Marte?"  
  
What the hell.  
  
" Lle quena I' lambe tel' Eldalie?"  
  
Cat tried to tell him she couldn't understand but ended up choking. She held her hand on her lips and saw blood.  
  
" Tua.amin." she choked.  
  
The man's eyes widen and yelled out.  
  
" Nikerym! Nikerym!"  
  
" What is it?" Another figure came rushing.  
  
Could these people be anymore faster?  
  
" Captain, it seems that she is wounded badly, I fear there might be poison on the arrow."  
  
The other eyed the arrow, he glanced at Cat and saw that she was fading. He could do only one thing to ease her pain a bit.  
  
" Galier, I need you to hold her tight, I'll have to pull out that arrow."  
  
Within a split second the arrow was out, but the pain was too great, she let out a scream and knew no more.  
  
" We must get her to Lord Elrond, quickly!" The captain urged Galier to bring his horse, he mounted himself and set Cat in front of her.  
  
" I will go first, after you have cleared this area, gather all and return." He ordered Galier, he simply nodded and went to the others.  
  
  
  
Hoofs could be heard thumping hard through out the town, Rivendell, the last Homely Home, ruled by Lord Elrond, the Half Elven. The captain of the Royal Guards raced through the gates without waving out to his comrades. They were puzzled, what had happened during the hunt?  
  
" Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!"  
  
An elf appeared out the grand doors, he was the personal servant of the Lord, Tarin, he rushed towards the tired horse and retrieved Cat into his own arms, he asked, " Who is she?"  
  
The Captain, Eloir, panted and said, " She is wounded by the Orcs, who she is, I do now know."  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" A new voice appeared.  
  
By the steps there stood a tall elf, clad in long robes of silver and purple, on his forehead was a thin, silver band, his face was stern and wise. One would think he is no other then Lord Elrond. He walked down the steps as Eloir and Tarin rushed to him.  
  
" My Lord, I found her in the forest with an orc, she was shot and lost a great deal of blood." Elroir said quickly, " she needs healing."  
  
" Quick, take her to the chambers, " motioning tarin, " And you, go inform Larei, I may need her hands." He said this also in a rush, noticing the importance of this. He caught a glance of Cat's face before Tarin ran off. His face paled.  
  
" It cannot be.."  
  
  
  
" My lady."  
  
" Silence, for there is nothing to be said now that can save what had been done."  
  
The servant knew, there was nothing that can be done now to retrieve what had been lost, he too was mourning, so he left her.  
  
" What grace has given me to rule this land?" she said quietly, looking out, there was nothing but darkness and shadow. Bodies lay everywhere, orcs, men..and elves.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them. There they lay, two young brave souls, perished before they can see the dawn. Many winters they have past, but too less still.  
  
" There is only one thing that can be done my children," she said quietly, she held out two chains, and on each chain was a figure, holding onto something of value, she placed one around Idril's neck, and the other on the warrior that had gave his life for her. " I will send you off, somewhere in which in know not, until the time is right, you will meet." She then took something out from her own necklace, a crystal, and with all her might she slammed it onto the floor, bright light shone brilliantly surrounding her and the two bodies.  
  
Slowly the bodies began to dissolve, shimmering like the stars on a clear night sky. It flew out the window, disappearing into the air. Another person ran up, just in time to see them depart this world.  
  
He saw the Elven Queen lying on the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
" Galadriel!" He cried, rushing to her.  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, she said softly, " I am fine Elrond the Half Elven." Her eyes gazed through the window. Elrond followed her gaze and said, " You let them go, haven't you?"  
  
" I had to." She simply said, " if I wanted them to live again, that was the only way, to send them to be unborn again, when and where I do not know, but when the time is right, they will meet again."  
  
Elrond kept silent. He knew of this magic she possessed, though it took much of her strength, it will return. But then a question formed in his mind.  
  
" What is it that you wish to know, Elrond?"  
  
Forgetting that Galadriel could read minds, he asked, " How would they know that they are.." Hr paused, " Well, who they are? Or were." Galadriel smiled and said, " I have gave them each a pendant, there are only two made, once they meet, it will glow." Elrond looked at her, " then they will know."  
  
He sighed and said softly," Hope that day will come soon."  
  
  
  
Herbs. Are those the smell of herbs? If they are, they certainly are not herbs she had smelt before, its not nasty or horrible, in fact, it felt soothing. Once again, her body felt sore all over, she tried to get up but pain shot through her causing her to flop back down.  
  
" Owww."  
  
" You should not be up."  
  
Cat's head jerked to the side, she saw a man..no..elf.no man.no ELF!  
  
Lord Elrond was standing by the doorway, smiling at her. There was something about that smile. He called over an elven maid and said something to her, she nodded and walked out the room. He walked over to her bedside.  
  
" How is your shoulder?"  
  
Cat tried to move it, but it hurt a lot. Judging by the look on her face he said, " I believe it still hurts a great deal?" She nodded, and looked up. Questions, she had a hell lot of questions that needs answering.  
  
He sensed her confusion. Of course, being here all of a sudden.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, " I know you feel confused, you wonder why you are here. That is not something that can simply be explained to you by words and it is definitely not something that I can tell you now."  
  
Cat finally found her voice and asked, " Does this mean, that you know the reason that I am here? You know..where I came from?"  
  
" I roughly know where you came from, I can explain to you certain things, certain questions of yours that need answers, but there is just so much I can do, there are many thing you must explore yourself."  
  
She was at loss for words; she was here for a reason? What is she doing here for? That was when she suddenly realized that he did not look like a normal man. He seems to realized this at the same time because he said, " Yes, there are certain things you have to see for yourself, such as the people here." He smiled and continued, " I am an elf, you now reside at Rivendell, the Last Homely Home, the resident of Elves. I am Lord El..."  
  
" Elrond." He stopped, surprised he looked at her and was met by a pair of gray eyes.  
  
" Lord Elrond..that is your name..is it?" Cat asked.  
  
Startled he replied, " Yes..but how did you?"  
  
She looked down and said, " I.I do not understand this..it seems to me like I know you..everything here seems to be so familiar, like I know this place.." Lord Elrond sat by her side, " Like my dreams."  
  
He looked up and said, " Dreams?"  
  
" Yea.." She tried to sit up, with the help of Lord Elrond, she sat comfortably against the pillows. " I had dreams.about a battle, about two people.and something about a necklace.." Then she went on and told him everything, even the voices that she heard. It felt really nice spilling it all out, she had no one to talk to of that.  
  
" I see.." Lord Elrond looked thoughtful.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Nothing." He smiled and again and looked at her, " I want you to rest, do not worry about anything I want you to have a nice sleep."  
  
Cat obeyed, it seems to be the right thing to do. Again she sunk back into her pillows. She watched Lord Elrond walk out the door. He shut the door quietly.  
  
Sleep did not come to her immediately, still so many things running inside her.  
  
What did this mean? What happened to her world then? Did they know she is gone? All these questions are swimming in her mind. But there was one thing that was clear.  
  
For once, she felt she belong.  
  
  
  
Whew.that was a pretty long one.please read and review! Please tell me if there is anything at all that needs corrections...  
  
Translations: Mani Marte; What happened? Lle quena I' lambe tel' Eldalie: Can you speak Elvish? Tua Amine: Please help me.  
  
BTW.anyone know how to say " uncle" in elvish? 


End file.
